


Game On

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: There are few things worse than getting stuck watching someone else play a video game. Luckily, Crow has a plan to divert Yaiba's attention...





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the flirting/seduction square of my Season of Kink card. Beta by the lovely LdyBastet! :)

As much fun as videogames could be to play, they could also be a real drag to watch. Crow had been reintroduced to this concept while he dangled himself upside down off the couch as he watched Yaiba struggle over and over against the same boss. How long had this being going on for now? Crow wasn’t clear, but he was pretty sure it had been light outside when they’d started. Hell, he’d even tried to help out at the start, pointing out what he thought was the boss’ obvious weak point, but Yaiba had just complained and said he wanted to do things his way. Apparently, he didn’t take well to backseat gaming.

Crow kicked his legs in the air once or twice. Had Yaiba forgotten he was there? He did tend to get pretty absorbed in whatever he was playing… Crow yawned noisily and smacked Yaiba on the leg to get his attention. “When you invited me over, I didn’t think I’d be watching you lose to the same boss ten times in a row.”

Yaiba pushed his glasses back up his nose, barely taking his eyes off the screen. “Nine, actually.”

“Whatever. It’s about to be ten…”

Yaiba’s fluffy tail hit Crow on the side. “Just be patient. I believe I’ve identified the source of its power now, and once this monster meets its Legend of Defeat you’ll have my undivided attention.”

Crow rolled his eyes. Somehow, he didn’t believe him. He’d seen it a million times before - once Yaiba was hooked on a game, it was virtually impossible to get his attention off it and on to something else. There’d be another boss, then another, and then an especially interesting piece of plot or a trophy he just had to get…

Wait a minute. Crow frowned and ran that last line of thought through his head again. Get off? Now there was an idea! What better way to remind Yaiba there was more to life than videogames? Not to mention that it would finally give Crow something enjoyable to do…

With an evil grin, Crow flipped himself upright and slid off his seat on to the floor, shuffling around on his knees until he was looking up at Yaiba and sitting firmly between his legs. “Hey, hold the controller up a minute.”

“What exactly are you…” Despite the muttered complaint, Yaiba did as requested, fingers still hammering away, as Crow moved forward and positioned himself under Yaiba’s arms. “This doesn’t seem helpful.”

“Think of it as extra motivation. Like a cheerleader, but better!”

“Motivation? What do you…” Yaiba was cut off as Crow leaned in and started to kiss down the length of his stomach. He took his time as realisation slowly dawned on Yaiba - a good seduction couldn’t be rushed, after all - letting his lips linger as he mouthed along the exposed skin and deliberately followed the lines of the tattoo marking Yaiba’s torso. “Oh.”

“Right? Now move your hips forward, I can’t get your belts off like this.”

“I still don’t see how this is supposed to help.”

Crow stopped kissing and pulled back enough to look up at Yaiba’s face. No point wasting his efforts if Yaiba was just going to be grumpy about it, right? “I thought it might relax you? Might be easier to win if you’re not as tense. But hey, if you want me to stop…” 

The music blaring in the background cut out, telling Crow that Yaiba had paused the game, probably to think about his options. Crow waited impatiently, crick in his neck from looking up getting worse while he waited for Yaiba to finally speak. “No, I… I agree that I have perhaps been too tense to develop an effective strategy and display my abilities properly; hence, you may continue.”

Was it that hard to just say yes? Crow chuckled and once again set to removing Yaiba’s belt. “You’re such a nerd.”

“I thought you were supposed to be encouraging me.”

“Yeah, yeah…” The belts came off, and Crow discovered that, for today at least, Yaiba liked to go commando. Which was fine by Crow, anything for easier access. Crow was also a little surprised to find Yaiba already half-hard as he eased his cock out. Adrenaline from the game maybe? If so, then Crow had more than a few questions about Yaiba’s gaming habits. Or maybe he just liked Crow’s idea more than he let on… Crow grinned and ducked forward, swiping his tongue along the sensitive head of Yaiba’s cock, and was rewarded with a full-body shiver in response. Just the reaction he’d been hoping for – this was definitely going to be fun.

Then he took the full length of Yaiba’s cock in his mouth and sucked. 

There was a cry of pain from the character onscreen as Yaiba’s finger slipped. Crow let Yaiba’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop and grinned up at Yaiba sweetly. “Problems?”

Yaiba shook his head, a distinct red flush on his cheeks. “It’s fine. Keep going!”

That was exactly what Crow wanted to hear. He lowered his head again, sucking at Yaiba’s cock with renewed enthusiasm. There was a bead of precome on the tip, so Crow licked at it before dipping down to run his tongue along on the vein on the underside. Yaiba let out a low moan in response, accompanied by the sounds of his character taking another hit. Crow tried not to laugh - he probably wasn’t going to beat that boss this time either, but if it meant Yaiba finally remembered that Crow was actually there, then that suited Crow just fine. 

It wasn’t entirely ideal. The angle was awkward, and not really helped by Yaiba constantly shifting and occasionally hitting Crow in the back of the head with the controller. Still, Crow did his best, taking a break from sucking every now and then to go back to kissing Yaiba’s chest, dragging his teeth along a nipple while his hand worked at stroking Yaiba’s cock. Crow couldn’t deny it was having an effect on him at the same time, and he wished he had enough room to reach down and touch himself, but he had to be patient. If his plan worked, he’d be getting off himself soon enough…

Yaiba was getting close, Crow could tell, and took Yaiba into his mouth again with renewed enthusiasm. A hand tangled itself in his hair, forcing him to take more in than he’d planned, the tip of the cock nudging against the back of his throat. He tried to draw back a little, give himself a little more room to move, but Yaiba’s hand stayed firmly in place, insistent in controlling Crow’s movements. Crow did his best, sucking as hard as he could manage while his tongue rolled around the thick length, until Yaiba grunted and pulled at his hair even harder and Crow’s mouth was filled with come. Crow choked for a second as it flooded the back of his throat, but quickly swallowed it down.

It took Crow a moment to realise that the background music had changed and he looked back over the shoulder at the screen, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tissues, he needed tissues… “Hey, you did it!”

“Yes. There was particular point on the creature’s back that needed to be targeted for victory.”

For all his previous boredom, Crow kind of wished he’d seen it. Not that he was going to insist Yaiba reloaded and beat it again for him. But… “Wait. On the back? You mean that giant eyeball I kept telling you to hit?”

“I don’t remember such an incident.” 

“Yeah right! It was the first thing I said when-“ Any further argument from Crow was cut off by Yaiba dragging him up by his shoulders and pushing him down against the couch.

“You’re not going to keep going?”

Yaiba’s hands moved downwards, slowly unbuttoning Crow’s shirt. “It can wait. I’ve found something far more interesting to play with…”

The controller remained untouched for the rest of the night.


End file.
